The Grass is Always Greener
by Lord Genesis Shadow
Summary: Requested by DeCaf M4. It was supposed to be an easy assignment, just find out about caves and abandoned houses, get out. Easy, right? Well, Glen finds out that nothing is ever easy. But when it all went south, something good happened. Rated M, as usual.


**Another Friday, another post, and after a long time, it's a request by a familiar poster, DeCaf M4. So now you know why this is rated M for mature. And you also know what to expect, so if you don't like what DeCaf usually has me add to **_**that**_** part, then I guess you'll be dashing past it.**

**Now that this has finally been posted, I'm getting back into the swing of the requests, and I'll try to get the rest of them done. Don't forget, I now have two spots open, and now that I'm going again, I'll try to get them done as soon as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I, Lord Genesis Shadow, and by association DeCaf M4, do not own the rights to Pokémon. Thank you for reading, have a nice day.  
…**

I stretched my arms out for a second as the song played on my Pokétch. I had downloaded a few, mostly to pass time. The road ahead was a clear shot to the next town. It was a place where I was told to go by the guys up top. There wasn't much choice in the matter, and I had to go there to see if I could find information.

I looked around for a bit before reaching into my green hooded sweater and checking my holster. I pulled the gun out just enough to see it. It was a Desert Pidgeot with a loaded eight round magazine and one in the breech. I had one spare magazine and a handful of bullets in my back pocket. It had the new thumbprint recognition system so only I could use it.

I put it back after readying the safety catch. After closing my sweater again I started walking, and I shrugged.

"I heard it through the grapevine, my new neighbor don't like my big red barn." I sang along. "A forty seven ford, bullet holes in the door, broke down motor in the front yard. I got half a mind to paint a plywood sign and nail it up on a knotty pine tree." I started taking slightly longer strides, smiling slightly. "Sayin' I was here first, this is my piece of dirt, and your ramblin' don't rattle me." I moved my head from side to side as I hummed along with it. As I started jogging down the dirt road I started thinking of other things. My objective was strictly to collect any data about the area, any caves, tunnels, any abandoned houses out of the area, and then be on my way back to our base.

I looked up and saw a few wild Spearow looking down at me from the trees, so I raised a hand and one raised a wing, though it didn't look happy. To be honest, I'd never seen a Spearow or a Fearow that didn't look like it was having a bad day, but they seemed like they were moderately more bothered than usual. I just looked ahead and kept jogging until I reached the welcome sign.

'Looks like a nice town.' I thought. I walked around and saw a few humans and Pokémorphs walking around, and they would occasionally look up from whatever they were doing, but I just smiled and kept walking until I saw an ice cream shop. I stopped and looked at my Pokétch, seeing that it was nearly noon. Turning off the music file I looked around and saw a small diner. 'Couldn't hurt to get a bite to eat before I start searching for information.' I walked over to the diner and held open the door for a girl and a Meowth Pokémorph walking on all fours. She mewed quietly as she walked past. It was times like that I wondered why I had forgotten to buy translators. I could only make out bits and pieces from specific Pokémorph and their pure Pokémon counterparts, mostly young fire types, like Charmander, Chimchar, and Ponyta. Meowth were, difficult to understand at times, but I could make out a few bits. As I walked in I saw that there was a Persian sitting at a table eating a steak with a young girl, and she was talking to him. He would reply after he finished chewing his bites. I didn't know what he said, but she blushed and giggled from time to time. It was obvious some of what he said. I just smiled and a young girl walked over to me. "Hello."

"Hi, would you like a table?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you." I said. "Just got in and, well, time flies on the road." She laughed as she led me to a table. I sat down and she handed me a menu.

"Would you like anything to drink while you decide?" She asked. I thought about it.

"Maybe a glass of lemonade, no ice?" I asked. She smiled and wrote it down. "Thank you." She nodded and walked away while I opened the menu. There wasn't much I would normally get but I looked up and down both sides, figuring I'd go for ice cream, if it was good. I'd have to ask about that when she came back. 'Okay, hamburger and fries, cheeseburger and fries, or, chicken fingers and potato wedges… Chicken fingers.' I closed the menu as the girl came back. I looked up as she set the lemonade down.

"So, do you know what you want?" She asked. I nodded and handed her the menu.

"I'd like the chicken fingers and some potato wedges." I said. She nodded and walked away, but I saw her eyes flick down to the lemonade. I looked at it and saw that the napkin had something written on it. I grabbed the glass and looked at it before grabbing a straw, my eyes darting to the napkin. 'Poisoned, wait for lunch, antidote in wrapper, information at Pokémon Center, ask for Deacon. Tillie.' I pretended to take a sip of the lemonade and set it down while I waited. When she came back I had put the napkin on my lap, the words on the underside. "Thank you." She nodded and I saw the nametag, Tillie. She smiled and walked away I reached for the ketchup, reaching under the wrapper and grabbing a couple of pills before putting them inside a potato wedge. I picked that one up and ate it as I poured a bit of ketchup on the wrapper. 'Guess she's on our side, undercover. She'll have to go into hiding later. That means they know about me.' I ate a few wedges before drinking some of the lemonade. I was sure I was being watched by someone. 'How did they make me so fast? They must have been expecting me. The Spearow maybe. Should've seen that coming.'  
…

I walked into the room with Deacon and saw him sitting in a chair, facing away.

"Glad to see you made it." He said.

"They know I'm here." I said. "Tried to poison me."

"They've made most of us." He said. "You need to tell them the town is lost."

"I can't do that just yet." I said. "I need to know where the caves and abandoned…"

"You'd better hurry and get out kid." He said.

"Deacon, I can't go, I need the…" I started.

"You should know that by now." He said. I tilted my head, confused. "Because they're trying to find out, that's why." I walked over and looked at him. There was a cut mark across his throat with some kind of green substance in the wound track, probably from a Razor Leaf or a Leaf Blade, and a recorder on his lap. "I just need a minute to get ready, head out back and wait for me." I saw a string and it led to the door. Then I looked outside and saw movement, fast movement. I stepped back and looked at the door. "Go on kid, I'll be right behind you in a minute."

'Not good.' I thought quickly. I looked out and saw Nurse Joy looking down, but her eyes moved up, flicking toward the main door. Someone was waiting for me. I nodded and she looked down as I walked out the back way. I drew my Desert Pidgeot and put it in my pocket carefully, ready to draw if I needed it. 'This is definitely not good.' I cracked the door and saw a few Pokémorph walking away. After a few seconds they were out of range so I stepped out and closed the door silently.

As I walked away from the Center I saw no way to get out easily. I'd have to really sneak. Moving quickly toward the forest, I hoped I wouldn't be spotted. My outfit was one that shouldn't have been that easy to make my allegiance known. Sure, I had the insignia of my squad, but we were just information gatherers, nothing more. We just learned stuff, and we never went to the same area more than twice at the most.

I had a pair of camouflage cargo pants on, black boots, my green sweater, under which was a simple black tank-top shirt, a pair of black fingerless gloves. The only thing that stood out was my red armband that had the symbol of a Xatu, and that wasn't one known to the other side as far as we knew. If they had just guessed, then that meant random people could have been in danger, despite our undercover operatives keeping an eye out for us. The only thing apart from the Xatu on my armband that stood out too much was my silvery white hair and my bright blue eyes.

'I can't believe this.' I thought. 'Not even an hour in and I've got this kind of news. They must have known about Deacon, and when they…' I stumbled slightly before catching myself on a tree with my shoulder. 'They must have heard about me, made him talk somehow. Attract, threats of some kind, Taunt, something bad.' I groaned and climbed over a few fallen logs before I heard a sound. I turned and looked toward the source. "Hello?" I heard the sound behind me and realized something. I was either surrounded or there was someone nearby, a Pokémorph, one of their supporters, or maybe even a Pokémon. 'Damn.' I took a few more steps and heard a lot more rustling. I turned and saw a few Pokémorph running after me. There was a Hypno Pokémorph at the lead, flanked by the Persian from the diner and the Meowth girl. I drew the pistol and pointed it at them, and I heard noise around me. "I'm not here to cause trouble, so back off!"

"Hypno, no, no Hyp, Hypno!" The leader said. I flexed my fingers as I looked around. I spotted a Persian Pokémorph, and I could have sworn I saw a Furret running around behind me.

"Just let me go, and I won't say anything about Deacon!" I called. I heard the Persian Morph moving so I turned as it, she, jumped, so I turned and fired at her, hitting her leg. The others took off and I turned to fire quickly, though the Hypno threw out a Barrier that blocked my bullets around them. I ejected the magazine and quickly pulled out the second and loaded it. But as I cycled the first round I felt something covering me. I felt a tickle in my nose and stumbled back a bit before spotting blue spores. I sneezed as a thought hit me. "Sleep Spore? D-damn it!" I fell onto my back, my grip on my pistol never faltering. I hit the ground hard and felt sleep closing in fast.

"Wait, he's just a kid." I heard a female say. I heard footsteps as I tried to raise my hand with the Pidgeot and I saw a girl, the Furret Pokémorph I had seen a moment before. "I'll take care of him." She looked at me and I saw her green eyes.  
…

A loud sound woke me from my sleep and I looked up. It was the Furret girl again. I felt that my hands were cuffed behind me. She had set my gun on the table in front of me roughly. It annoyed me that she was so careless with my pistol.

"You're from the other side of the area kid." She said. I looked at the gun, mostly to keep from staring at her chest. I don't know why, but Pokémorph girls had a tendency to have large chests, especially when they were more than one generation into their breeding. She looked to be a fourth gen Pokémorph, mostly Pokémon by her appearance. "You picked the wrong town to try to take over." I looked at her face. "Who sent you?"

"My name is Glen Tetsuo, serial number six, four, seven, seven, three, two, nine." I said calmly. "Age fifteen, five foot five, one hundred and twenty pounds. I am a member of the Xatu's Gaze information corps." She seemed surprised.

"Xatu's Gaze?" She asked. I nodded.

"Non-classified mission parameters." I stated. "My mission was to meet with Deacon and gather information about the local caves to use for resource gathering. We have no interest in the town." She sat on the chair and looked at me for a second.

"Fur Fur, ret Fur, Furret." She said quietly. I was silent and she leaned forward. "Fur Fur, ret Fur, Furret." I tried to move my hands, but I remembered the cuffs, so I turned my head to show her my ear.

"No translators sweetie" I said. She growled quietly. "They're not standard issue for personnel like me. I'm just told to find things out." I looked at her and she reached under the table and got off of the chair, but she got down on her hands and knees to walk. Her legs were digitgrade, meaning it would be easier for her to walk that way, but slightly difficult to walk on her hind legs. She walked over and stood up next to me, pulling out a pair of clip-on translators, the older style ones from a few years back. She put them on my ears and looked at my face for a moment. "Thanks." I could smell something in the air, kind of an, earthy scent.

"I said, why would they want resources?" She asked. I shrugged as she stood up. She was fairly tall, probably five foot nine or so with a very athletic build and the expected large chest.

"They didn't tell me." I said. "Just to find the caves, and that I could tell you. If they don't say that it's a classified mission, then it's not classified, and I'm allowed to talk about it if I'm caught and questioned." I looked up at her face as she looked at me. "I'm a low class scout, a corporal. At best, I'd be useful for prisoner exchange." She walked over to her chair, moving her hips slightly. She sat down as I looked at my pistol. "I'm also told I play a mean game of poker, if you're bored." She smirked slightly as I leaned back.

"You know, I believe you." She said, also leaning back. "Say that my superiors go with the exchange, how much weight do you carry though?" I shrugged.

"As long as I get one of your friends back, what do you care?" I asked. She laughed and grabbed the gun, and I felt a bit of worry, but she ejected the magazine and picked it up, flicking the bullets out one at a time until it was empty, and then she pulled the slide back and dropped out the last round. She then put the magazine back and slid the gun toward me. "You're giving this back?"

"I'll tell everyone that it's safe." She said as she stood up. "I'll tell my chief and the others about it." She walked over and picked up the gun and put it down the front of my pants, and I could smell that earthy scent. It was coming from her. "Your holster will be returned when you're sent back, or whatever happens." She moved to the door, taking the bullets and putting them in a small pouch and knocked on it. When it opened I saw a very surly looking Alakazam Pokémorph. "He's useless for information. They're after in the caves around the town, nothing more. He's a corporal, and he figures the prisoner exchange could use him. I'm letting him keep the gun since I took the bullets." The old looking Alakazam nodded and my right cuff clicked, so I moved my hands in front of me, only for the other cuff to take my hand again. "Get up Glen. I'll have Perry take you to your new accommodations." I walked over to the door as the Alakazam walked away. I was met at the door by the Hypno.

"Don't try anything funny kid." He said. He grabbed the chain of the cuffs and walked me forward quickly. "I don't know what Tenko sees in you, but you should consider yourself lucky."

"Tenko?" I asked.

"The girl that you were just talking to." He said. "You're lucky. She normally hates humans and wants them left to others. You're also the only one she spoke to in your tongue."

"Yeah, lucky me." I said. "Free translators." He pulled on the chain and I stumbled a bit but caught myself.  
…

I moved my foot slowly as I listened to my Pokétch music. Luckily they hadn't taken that, but it didn't have any other useful features, like a phone or even a two way radio. At least I still had my music. It had been a day and a half since my 'interrogation', and the food was, actually better than the stuff they fed us back at the human main base. I heard a lock being opened and I looked at the door. It was Tenko. She walked in and sat down across from me with a strange expression, kind of a smug look mixed with a little annoyance. It was a look that told me something bad was in my future, or at least something I really didn't want to hear. I turned off the radio and sat up, swinging my legs over the edge and setting my feet on the floor.

"You don't exactly have a friendly look on your face." I said. "You look like you've got news I won't like."

"Well, that's about the size of it." She said. "We offered you for the exchange, but your 'friends' didn't have enough prisoners for everyone we've got. They decided to get the officers, and anyone below captain were, well…" She pulled an envelope out of a small pack and held it up. "My higher ups were given a lot of these, one for each person under the rank of captain." She held it out and I saw my name written in familiar handwriting. I took it and opened it carefully. "I've already seen that they read the same thing, but personal for each person left behind. I'm sorry about this, but, not too sorry."

"Glen Tetsuo, I apologize for this in advance." I read quietly. "Due to the situation, we need all of our officers for an important discussion, and due to your low rank and non-critical, status…" I read silently. It was from a general I knew, the man that had actually asked me to do this mission. I lowered the letter and stared at the ground. "This can't be right. I was, I was sent to get, important resources. There's, there's gold in the caves, gold and, and coal, and other things we need…" I looked at the letter again, checking for anything I might have missed before lowering it again and then at the back before looking in the envelope. "Damn it, this, this isn't right."

"Let me guess, the last few paragraphs mean, you're being let go." She said. I tossed the letter down and heard her pick it up. "Your service has been admirable, and I apologize profusely for this, but in order to maintain our stability, you are being placed into the continued custody of the enemy. When possible, we will try to recover you, but until such time, you are being considered no longer a part, of Xatu's Gaze." She lowered it and I let go of the envelope.

"I'm, not critical to, the mission." I said quietly. Thoughts ran through my head. I'd been a part of Xatu's Gaze for six months, and I gathered information that led to discovering pockets of fairly high ranking officers that were captured, giving us a good amount of information that we could use, but I was being left to an unknown fate because I was a corporal. "This isn't right."

"Well, there is a small big of good news in this." She said. "There was a second letter." I looked up as she held it out, with a small box taped to it. I took it and removed the tape, opening the box and gave a short laugh. "What?" She looked and seemed curious.

"My mother's fudge." I said quietly. "Great. At least I'll have a snack before I'm done in."

"Actually, you get to live." She said. I sighed.

"Whatever." I said. "I don't care anymore. I'm, I'm being left to, Arceus knows what, all because of not having enough people to exchange for me."

"Not like you had any vital information this time." She said. "They said they would have had you, but you said you didn't have anything they needed yet." I gave another laugh. "But I suppose there is one more bit of silver lining left." I was silent as I looked at the fudge. "You're being remanded into my custody." I looked up. "By my request. I've always wanted a pet." I looked back at the fudge.

"I suppose you'll shoot me in the leg, like I shot that, Persian girl." I said.

"She's fine." She said. "Just a minor injury. The bullet didn't hit anything vital. You're a poor shot." I shrugged. "But no, I'm not going to shoot you in the leg. You're staying with me in a different capacity." I put the lid on the box and sighed. "Now, get up and follow me. You can read your letter on the way or later, whichever you prefer." I stood up and watched as she got onto all fours again. "Come." I followed her out of the cell, still thinking about the whole thing. How could they leave me to a fate like this? How could they condone actions like letting me become some random soldier's pet? And worse, how could they send the fudge with the letter saying I was to be their prisoner for an undisclosed time? It was like they were saying 'we're sorry for putting you in this situation, but at least you have your mother's fudge, enjoy your stay'. Were they taking this seriously? I'm fifteen, a kid, and I wasn't supposed to be in any danger at all, but I was lucky I got away with my life. "Hey, watch the wall!" I looked up just as I ran dead-on into the wall she was trying to warn me about. "Get your head on straight kid. You're no good to me if you're out cold." I rubbed my head and followed her into a small room. "Close the door and lock it." I complied with her order and looked over at her as she stood up, taking the box of fudge and putting it in a mini-fridge. "You can eat later, for now, put your gun on the drawer on top of your letter and take off your clothes."

"My clothes?" I asked. "What, I'm your toy now?" She stepped closer and grabbed the pistol and letter, quickly putting them on a nearby bureau.

"That's exactly right." She said quietly. "Now take off your clothes." She stepped back and I watched her get down on her hands again. After a second her eyes narrowed so I sighed and removed my sweater and shirt, looking around before just dropping them on a nearby chair.

"This can't be happening." I muttered. "I'm having a breakdown because of that damn letter." I slipped out of my boots and grabbed my right glove.

"Leave the gloves." She said. I looked at her and complied, moving my hands to my belt, removing it and undoing my pants. "When you're done, grab your gun and put it on the nightstand by my bed." I dropped my pants and heard her make an approving sound. I grabbed the Pidgeot and walked over to her bed, putting it down before turning to her. "Sit." I sat on the bed and she walked over. "You know what I want from you I hope."

"You want me to learn to be naked all the time like you?" I asked sarcastically. She gave me a disapproving look before she suddenly moved closer and started rubbing my testicles, making me nearly jump back, but she moved up and locked eyes with me. She started fondling my manhood and slowly started stroking it.

"You're going to help me through my heat." She said quietly. "It may not be my first time, but I need someone to keep me company that is a little less likely to get me pregnant than a fellow Pokémorph." I fought a groan of pleasure as I grew harder. Her hand felt good, partly because of her smooth fur, but that wasn't the only thing that aroused me. Her breasts were pressing into my chest, and I could smell that earthy scent again. I found it, impossible to resist. "Do you like this?" I nodded before I could stop myself. I didn't want to lose my virginity this way, but that thought was rapidly fading, replaced by the need to see what her plan was. "Good." She stopped and I wanted to complain, but she just stood up and looked down at me. "Very good." I blushed as I looked at her breasts, which were at least D cups. "Staring at my breasts?" I decided to just let it happen however it would and nodded, ready to be slapped, or scratched. But neither thing happened. Instead she leaned her chest out a bit and grabbed my arms, slowly making me raise them and put my hands on her breasts. "Go ahead and play with them a little. You're going to be getting used to this, I promise." I gently started moving my hands and she leaned a little further forward, putting on hand on the wall behind me. She moaned quietly and I looked at her breasts. "Don't forget the nipples."

'Like I could.' I thought. I gently pinched them and she moaned again. 'Arceus, how did it come to this? I must be dreaming. No way is this happening. I passed out, I'm in a coma, and this is some kind of, really strange dream.'

"Very good, my little pet." She said quietly. "Now, let go of my breasts." I reluctantly complied. I was just starting to enjoy myself. She moved a little closer and I looked up at her face. "Well, what are you waiting for? Use your tongue." I looked at her breasts and blushed deeper, but I slowly moved forward and licked her right nipple for a second before she put her hand on my head, grabbing my head and pushing me closer, so I closed my lips around her nipple and started swirling my tongue, making her moan quietly. "Good, now…" She grabbed my right arm and led my hand between her legs, and she made me put my middle finger into her. Getting the idea, I slowly started moving my finger in and out of her. In all the time she was making me do this to her, I had only gotten more aroused. Instead of thinking that I didn't want to lose my virginity to her, I couldn't stop thinking about how long it would be until she made me replace my finger. "Have you done this before?" I let go of her nipple and looked at her.

"No." I said. "I, I'm a, virgin." She smiled and guided my head back.

"I guess some of the older boys talked about their, conquests." She said. I nodded as I moved to her left nipple. "Good. I guess they taught you something useful after all." I wanted to tell her off, but I couldn't. Her earthy smell was driving me crazy, and it only got stronger as I moved my finger. She felt warm and moist around my finger, and I wanted to find out what it really felt like with another part of me. "Okay, that should, be, enough of that for now." She moved back slightly, pulling my finger out of her only long enough to grab my hand and make me stand up. She moved onto the bed and I watched as she presented herself. "If you're good, maybe I'll let you finish. If not, then you're on your own." I watched her as she spread her legs slightly. "Now, you'd better get started, or I'll cuff you and use you on my own, and I won't let you finish." I moved onto the bed behind her, all thoughts of not doing this long since abandoned. I lined up with her and she smiled as she put her hand on the wall. As I entered her I felt just how warm she really was. My finger had been warm, but, that was just my finger. The further I got into her, the warmer she felt. "Good boy." I looked at her as she looked back at me. "Now, in and out, just like your finger." I looked down and slowly started moving, sparking a feeling I never imagined in my wildest dreams. The stories I heard from the older soldiers didn't really compare, but then again they were talking about human girls. Pokémon, and their Pokémorph cousins, were all different in some way or another. Fire types were hot, water types were cool and slick, grass types had a strangely minty taste, the list went on and on for every type. She was a 'normal' type, but even 'normal' she felt different from what I had been told. "Yes, just like that." She moved her hips back and forth in time with me, at least at first. She started moving faster after a minute, and a bit more forcefully. I didn't want to stop, lest she decide to make good on her word, so I began moving faster and harder to try to please her. "Good, good boy." She moaned quietly and I looked up to see her breasts swaying under her.

"If, I'm getting a new job, I may as well, make sure I'm, not replaced." I said. She looked back and I started moving even faster. She cried out quietly and looked down for a moment before her tongue started hanging out. She was panting, clearly getting a little warmer than she would normally be comfortable with. "I'm not about to, lose a good gig, like this." She laughed quietly and moved back harder against me, so I moved my right leg a little bit forward for a little leverage. I gritted my teeth a bit and she let out a quiet sound, a little yip, so I smiled a bit. "Looks like, the tables have, turned." She looked back. "You caught me, and I thought I, was screwed." She smiled and cried out quietly, her warm inner walls starting to tighten up.

"I, I guess, you don't need, Xatu's G-G…" She started. She stopped and let out a quiet howl for a second before she began panting quietly. I got her point though, and I kept going. I felt a rush that I knew meant I was close. She hadn't made me stop, so I figured she'd let me keep going. "Put, put your, finger, in my ass." I looked at her as she looked back. "Your, finger, my ass, now." I looked down and moved my right middle finger to her anus and as she was thrusting back my finger quickly went into her. She cried out again and I started moving my finger. It was kind of a strange thing for her to ask of me, but it was what she wanted, and I really didn't want her to tell me to stop anything. "Good boy, very good boy!" I kept thrusting and she yipped several times in quick succession before I decided to be bold. I leaned forward and grabbed her breast, pinching the nipple carefully, mostly because 'bold' to me meant 'do it right, don't ruin a good thing'. "Yes!" She slammed back at me and I nearly fell over, but I quickly adjusted my left arm to move around her chest, putting it nearly between her breasts, and I grabbed the other. I looked at her and she was drooling out of the corner of her mouth, her eyes closed. I smiled before I felt something stirring. "Do it Glen, give it to me, now!" I looked at her as she pushed back a bit faster until I let out a quiet groan, my hips slamming me all the way into her and staying as she let out a loud cry. I climaxed inside her and we stayed together for a few moments before she leaned up, and she seemed nearly dizzy. "Oh, what a, what a good pet I have." I smirked as I moved my arm around her midsection. I went to move myself out but she put one of her hands on mine. "No, you're staying, right there." She was still panting, and I couldn't blame her. I felt drenched with sweat, and I was breathing harder than I wanted to. "And to, to think, that I wanted you, to sleep at the, foot of my bed." She sighed quietly. "No, you're doing this, every night from now on." She inhaled deeply and I slowly moved my finger out of her. She moved down a bit and I followed her until we were both on our sides, my length still buried inside of her.

"I wonder how my superior officers would react, if they found out about this." I said quietly. She laughed quietly and sighed. "Ah, forget it. They don't care about me, I don't care about them." She laughed a little more and I looked at her shoulder for a few seconds. "At least you care, a little." She put her hand on mine.

"Tell you what." She said quietly. I looked at her as she turned her head to look at me. "If you promise to stay even if they want to trade you out for someone on our side, you can be my mate. I'll let you write a letter to your mother so she can send her letters to you directly. I'll have them tell your CO tomorrow that you're working with us now." I smiled. "You'll be mine, and mine alone. What do you say?"

"What do I say?" I repeated. I moved my left hand down and touched her womanhood lightly, making her smile. "I'm Tenko's obedient pet. What else can I say?" She smiled and moved her hips slightly.

"Good boy." She said quietly. "I think that earns you a treat." I smiled.  
…

A few weeks later I was sitting in Tenko's room cleaning my Desert Pidgeot, looking down at the metal band around my right wrist. It had my name on one side, and the words Tenko's on the other side. I wasn't allowed to have any ammo, but I was glad to be able to keep the pistol. Oddly enough there was no word from my former superiors, and while I didn't worry, I was still kind of confused.

"There, clean as a whistle." I said quietly. The door opened and I looked up to see Tenko with a concerned look on her face. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, kind of." She said quietly. "I just got back from a physical, and, I, I'm pregnant." I lowered the pistol. "The reason I wanted you, was to have you help me get over my heat. From what I can tell, it was, your first time that did it. You lost your virginity, I, got your kids." She walked over and sat down. I didn't know what to say. "But, this is a good thing, I guess. I mean…" She looked at me. "I took you as my mate. I guess this was, bound to happen." She smiled a bit and looked down. "It's fine though. At least I know you won't leave me." I put my hand on hers and she looked up at me. "At least now we can spend more time together. I'm being put in for a maternal discharge."

"I, I'm glad you're taking this so well." I said. "And I will stay. My father told me that, I should take responsibility for everything I do." She smiled and turned her hand over. What started as me helping her through her heat cycle ended up blossoming into something more, and I wasn't about to let anything come between us. There was a knock and we looked over at the door. It was the Hypno.

"Turn on your television." He said. "Something's going on." I looked around when I heard the TV turn on. "Put the thing where you can find it next time kid." On the screen was a man with bright blue hair and a blue five o' clock shadow. He wore a black Stetson hat and a long black leather jacket, a black silk shirt, black jeans, and even black cowboy boots. He was sitting on a chair with his arms set on his knees. Looking closer, he had one bright blue eye and a bright red eye.

"That's, that's Gene Alastor." Tenko said quietly.

"I hope everyone on both sides of this conflict are watching." He said calmly. "After all, for all the money I spent on getting this message to go through, I certainly don't want to have to do this again." He laughed for a second before letting out a quiet sigh. "I've heard about this conflict going on for the past few years, and I decided a while back to take a look into the whole thing. I've been looking over documents for the past six months, trying to find the root of the whole thing, and not one of these documents was easy to get, hence why it's taken me this long. But that's not why I'm sending this message. As of now, I've spoken with both leaders via webcam, and there has been an agreement to a proper investigation as to where this whole thing started." He sat up slightly. "After a few weeks of talking, starting three weeks ago Tuesday, I have managed to convince your leaders that perhaps neither party is responsible for what happened." He put his hands together and looked calmly at the screen. "For those of you who have been fighting, but do not fully know or understand why, an important idol was destroyed, back when the humans and Pokémon of this province were, closer than anyone allowed in any other province." He leaned back a little more. "This war has cost everyone involved a lot, and for what? A statue of a man who fell in love with his dearest friend, a Pokémon. Is this really what they would have wanted of you all? Would they have wanted you to fight and kill each other just because a statue of them was broken and no one could find out how it happened?" He lowered his head and shook it slowly. "I'm sure that wherever they are, they're crying, wishing that you could just forget about the statue, and remember why it was made, and what it stood for." He looked up again and for a moment I could have sworn he was looking right at us. "I'm sure every single one of you is tired of this conflict, tired of having to fight each other. If ever there is a statue made in honor of what I've done, I'd rather that if it were to be destroyed, people and Pokémon would just not worry about it, and certainly not start a war over it."

"He's right." Tenko said quietly. I looked at her.

"Take a little time, and think about what I've said." He said calmly. "There will be peace talks for a while, so take a little time, and take a look at who you're fighting." Tenko looked at me and I felt myself blushing. "I hope you all understand, and realize what a mistake it is to cause this kind of pain over something like a broken statue. Thank you for listening, and not turning off your television sets." We looked as the screen went blank.  
…

I walked into the room as I dried my hair. After the announcement, a lot happened in a short time. Peace talks came and went faster than anyone hoped for, and in the end the conflict was put to rest, and it was decided that whoever was to blame would be found someday, and would answer for what had happened. The two armies were dissolved and everyone was able to go back to a normal life.

"Glen, you forgot the other towel again." Tenko laughed. I lowered the towel and smiled at her.

"No, I just dried off using that one and left it in the bathroom." I said. She laughed for a moment as I tossed the basket.

"I think you're picking up some odd habits." She said.

"Well, you walk around naked all the time." I said. "I figure, the least I can do is walk around naked at home." She sighed as I walked over to her and kissed her. Things were a lot easier now that there was peace. I stayed with Tenko, and luckily my parents didn't mind. It would definitely be awkward to have me walking around their house naked. But with Tenko, she didn't seem to mind as much. "So, how do you feel?" She put her hand on her belly and smiled.

"Well, apart from feeling a little big, I'm just fine." She said quietly. I sat down by her and set my hand near hers, making her smile a little more.

"You're beautiful." I said. She sighed and looked at her breasts, which had grown in size noticeably. "Need a hand?"

"If you're offering." She said. I smiled and she laughed quietly. "Go on then. Have at them." I moved down and kissed her nipple, making her sigh. I slowly started sucking and she moved her hips slightly, so I moved my hand slowly down, making her laugh again. She responded by moving her hand to my lap. "Finish you meal quickly then." I smiled as I drank her milk. She slowly started rubbing me, and I gently teased her nipple with my teeth as my fingers teased elsewhere.

Throughout all of my life, I never thought things would turn out this way, but I wasn't going to complain. If it weren't for Mr. Alastor, the war probably would have gone on for a lot longer, but his speech made everyone that listened decide to try to forget their anger.

It got me to thinking about what my life would have been like if Tenko had just left me in the cell, waiting to be given over in a prisoner exchange or for the conflict to end. They say that the grass is always greener on the other side, but just because it's greener doesn't make it better. I like the grass on our side just fine.


End file.
